vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis)
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Wonder Woman/Diana Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Classification: Amazon warrior Age: Unknown, 30's by appearance Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, and senses, flight, regeneration (mid-low), has various magical weapons such as her bracelets, tiara, and lasso, resistance to magic, telepathy, illusions, and minor resistance to reality warping, can call upon the power of the Godwave, can speak many languages including communication with animals (a form of telepathy), has a limited ability to cast illusions and alter her appearance, can thunderclap, can always discern the truth and knows if someone is lying, can survive in space, mastery of hand to hand and armed combat. Weaknesses: Weak to sharp objects such as spears, swords, bullets, etc., can only use the Godwave for a few minutes or she will go insane Destructive Capacity: Large Planet level+, much higher with Godwave (can hurt skyfather level beings) Range: Several kilometers Speed: Massively FTL (was able to keep up with the flash in a race, comparable to Superman, faster than Donna Troy) Durability: Large Planet level, using her forcefield her durability is raised greatly and she is able to tank and deflect Skyfather - level attacks Lifting Strength: Class Y+ (has helped move the earth and the moon, lifted the Spectre who is at least as hard to move as a planet, destroyed large asteroids with punches) Striking Strength: Class XJ+ (can trade blows with Superman) Stamina: Very high, rarely tires even when fighting for a long period of time Standard Equipment: Lasso of Truth, Tiara, and her bracelets which protects her from sharp objects and project forcefields which can block energy attacks. Her Godwave increases her stats, but it requires prep and drains her stamina and can drive her insane. Intelligence: Mastery of many martial arts and weapons, decades of training and combat experience against nearly every imaginable type of enemy, excellent battle tactician and strategically capable as a general, familiar with various types of advanced technology including but not limited to that used by the Amazons. Combat Record: She is considered a part of the "Trinity" in the DC universe and has fought evenly with Superman Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Godwave: Via focused prayer and meditation, Diana can channel the power of the Godwave, one of the primordial cosmic forces of the DCU. This gives her a massive boost to all of her stats and covers her in a glowing aura of power. In this state she has been capable of killing incredibly powerful gods, but it only lasts for a few minutes and if she uses it for too long she will go insane Notable Victories: She Hulk (Marvel) Hulk (Marvel) Hulk Profile Hercules (Marvel) Hercules Profile Supergirl (DC Comics) Supergirl Profile Storm (Marvel) Juggernaut (Marvel) Juggernaut Profile Notable Losses: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Sailor Moon Profile Thor (Marvel) Thor Profile Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura Profile Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku Profile Inconclusive Matches: Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Captain Marvel Profile Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Warriors Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Iconic Characters